violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlatan (Class)
Charlatan Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points *'Hit Dice': 1d8 per Charlatan level *'Hit Points at 1st Level': 8 + your Constitution modifier *'Hit Points at Higher Levels': 1d8 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per Charlatan level after 1st Starting Proficiencies You are proficient with the following items, in addition to any proficiencies provided by your race or background. *'Weapons': All handguns, all melee *'Tools': Choose one from One musical instrument, gaming set, Forgery equipment, Disguise kit *'Skills': Choose three from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance. Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth *'Saving Throws': Dexterity, Charisma Equipment You start with the following equipment, and 4d4 x 10 money, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: *Choose one from: Single-action revolver, double-action revolver, pistol *50 ammunition of respective type for each firearm *Choose any one melee weapon *Hunting knife *One Gaming set OR Gaming set, cheating *Riding horse Features Lucky You have inexplicable luck that seems to kick in at just the right moment. You start with 1 luck point, and get more at higher levels. Whenever you make an attack roll, an ability check, or a saving throw, you can spend one luck point to roll an additional d20. You can also use your luck points on gambling rolls. You can choose to spend one of your luck points after you roll the die, but before the outcome is determined. You choose which of the d20s is used for the attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. You can also spend one luck point when an attack roll is made against you. Roll a d20, and then choose whether the attack uses the attacker's roll or yours. If more than one creature spends a luck point to influence the outcome of a roll, the points cancel each other out; no additional dice are rolled. You regain your expended luck points when you finish a long rest. Expertise At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieves' tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 6th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with thieves' tools) to gain this benefit. Cunning Action Starting at your 1st level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Underhandedness By the time you're 2nd level, there's not a single game of chance you haven't played, cheated, or bluffed your way through. You gain advantage on any Sleight of Hand, Deception, and Persuasion checks that pertain to a game of chance. Gambit *Swindler *High Roller *Trickster Low Blow Starting at 5th level, when fighting unarmed you can do a low blow, which does an extra 1d4 damage and gives the target disadvantage on their next attack. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 5th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an Attack, you can use your Reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Evasion Beginning at 7th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Reliable Talent By 11th level, whenever you make an ability check that lets you add your proficiency bonus, you can treat a d20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. Kinesics Because of your skill as a charlatan, you can see right through other's attempts to deceive you. Starting at the 14th level, Deception, Persuasion, and Sleight of Hand checks made against you automatically fail as long as you are not blinded. Slippery Mind By 15th level, you gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. Elusive Beginning at 18th level, no attack roll has advantage against you while you aren't incapacitated. Stroke of Luck At 20th level, if your attack misses a target within range, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternatively, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Swindler Fast Hands Starting at 3rd level, you can use the bonus action granted by your Cunning Action to make a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check, use your thieves' tools to disarm a trap or open a lock, or take the Use an Object action. You also gain proficiency with Thieves’ Tools Second-Story Work At 3rd level, climbing no longer costs you extra movement. In addition, when you make a running jump, the distance you cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Dexterity modifier. Many Faces Starting at 9th level, you can unfailingly create false identities for yourself. You must spend seven days and 25 gp to establish the history, profession, and affiliations for an identity. You can't establish an identity that belongs to someone else. For example, you might acquire appropriate clothing, letters of introduction, and official-looking certificates to establish yourself as a member of a trading house from a remote city so you can insinuate yourself into the company of other wealthy merchants. Thereafter, if you adopt the new identity as a disguise, other creatures believe you to be that person until given an obvious reason not to. Impostor At the 13th level, you gain the ability to unerringly mimic another person's speech, writing, and behavior. You must spend at least three hours studying these three components of the person's behavior, listening to speech, examining handwriting, and observing mannerisms. Your ruse is indiscernible to the casual observer. If a wary creature suspects something is amiss, you have advantage on any Charisma (Deception) check you make to avoid detection. Adept Reflexes When you reach 17th level, you can take two turns during the first round of any combat. You take your first turn at your normal initiative and your second turn at your initiative minus 10. You can't use this feature when you are surprised. High Roller Wild Cards At 3rd level, you gain a magical deck of cards which you can use to create various effects. Roll a d10 to determine the hand which you pull from the deck. You can only use this feature once per long rest at 3rd level, gaining additional usages at 9th and 13th. *1. High Card - Make a wild magic surge roll *2. Pair - Mass Disarming *3. Two Pair - Card Roulette (everyone rolls a 1d6 to determine if they pass or fail, if they land on a number decided by the DM in advance, they fail and take 3d4 psychic damage and have disadvantage on their next roll) *4. Three of a Kind - Antimagic Field *5. Straight - Mass Teleportation *6. Flush - Mass Advantage/Disadvantage (1d4 to decide which, odd number = disadvantage; even number = advantage) *7. Full House - Summon (1d4 to decide what is summoned - 1 = Celestial, 2 = Infernal, 3 = Aberration, 4 = Primordial/Spirit, must be within ±2 CR of the player's level, lasts for 1d4 rounds) *8. Four of a Kind - Shield *9. Straight Flush - Time Stop *10. Royal Flush - Mass Heal In addition, you can also simply throw the cards to cause 1d6 magical slashing damage, with a range of 60 feet. The cards are invulnerable to damage and will return to your deck after being thrown. Low Odds At 3rd level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Hold Out Starting at 9th level, when you draw a hand from your Wild Card deck, you are able to postpone the hand's effects for up to 3 rounds, allowing you to trigger the effect on your turn during that period with your bonus action. If you do not use the hand's effect by the 4th turn, it will automatically trigger. High Odds Starting at 13th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18–20. Superior Wild Cards At 17th level, you are now able to use your Lucky feature to roll another d10 and choose which to use when you use your Wild Card feature. In addition, the cards when thrown now deal 1d10 magical slashing damage. You can also now teleport to the location of the thrown card instead of having it return to your deck, up to 3 times per long rest. Trickster Master of Intrigue At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with the rest of the Charlatan tool proficiency options. You also learn two languages of your choice. Additionally, you can unerringly mimic the speech patterns and accent of a creature that you hear speak for at least 1 minute, enabling you to pass yourself off as a native speaker of a particular region, provided that you know the language. Master of Tactics Starting at 3rd level, you can use the Help action as a bonus action. Additionally, when you use the Help action to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of that attack can be within 45 feet of you, rather than within 5 feet of you, if the target can see or hear you. Insightful Manipulator Starting at 9th level, if you spend at least 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: *Intelligence score *Wisdom score *Charisma score *Class levels (if any) At the DM's option, you might also realize you know a piece of the creature's history or one of its personality traits, if it has any. Distraction Beginning at 13th level, when you are targeted by an attack, you are able to distract an enemy as a reaction, imposing disadvantage on their attack roll. Heart of Deceit Starting at 17th level, you can present false thoughts by succeeding on a Charisma (Deception) check contested by the mind reader's Wisdom (Insight) check. Additionally, no matter what you say, magic that would determine if you are telling the truth indicates you are being truthful if you so choose, and you can't be compelled to tell the truth by magic. Category:Class Category:Mechanics